


i'll carry your pain (along with my own)

by darkrosemind



Series: soulmate pain au [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Mild descriptions of violence, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates feel each other's pain, bi character(s), dianetti, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: In a world where two soulmates feel each other's physical pain, Rosa doesn't really love the whole "I have a soulmate!" thing. She hates the little marks of pain that etch themselves into her body, at no fault of her own. Really, her soulmate should try to a) get hurt less often and b) keep their pain away from Rosa.





	i'll carry your pain (along with my own)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I finally wrote a dianetti soulmate au!!!! Here's what's the set-up's gonna look like: one chapter from Rosa's POV, and then a second for Gina's!! I'm also planning on writing a whole other fic set in the same soulmates universe, but for peraltiago (and with the same set-up)!!  
> Thank you to everyone who kept my hyped up for this!!!  
> Also listen to the album Melodrama by Lorde because I listened to that a majority of the time while writing this!!

The first time she can ever remember feeling her soulmate’s pain, Rosa is five years old. She’s playing outside in the driveway, when an aching pain spreads across her covered knee. She gives out a scream, and her parents come running outside.

When Rosa rolls up the leg of her pants in the bathroom, there isn’t a mark to be seen. But still, she insists on putting on antiseptic and covering the spot with a band-aid. It confuses her, because it stings so much, and she tells her parents so. Her parents exchange a knowing look and tug her to the living room, where they give her a juice box and tell her about “soulmates.”

The word seems so foreign in Rosa’s mouth. It’s a bittersweet word, and Rosa isn’t sure if she exactly likes it. “Your soulmate is the person that you belong with. The person you’ll fall in love with and cherish for the rest of your life,” Rosa’s mother explains. Rosa’s more concentrated on her juice box, because the whole concept is too complex for her to grasp. All she can think of is how her soulmate is a real dum-dum for getting hurt (Unbeknownst to Rosa, a five-year-old girl named Gina Linetti had just fallen off of her best friend Jake’s razor scooter and scraped her knee red).

She forgets about the whole incident a day later, when her dad takes her to an amusement park. Rosa doesn’t even think twice when she knocks her arm into a wall, bruising it pretty badly.

The next time is when she’s in the second grade, during gym class. Rosa’s up to bat during baseball, and she’s confident that she’ll hit a home run. But her arm goes slack right at the last minute and the ball hits her smack in the face. Pain etches through her arm, and she can’t hold it up straight. On top of that, the baseball leaves a hard sting that’s sure to leave a mark.

When her mother comes to pick her up from the office, Rosa can hear hushed whispers about “soulmates”, and she’s not exactly thrilled about it. Whoever her soulmate is, they’re an idiot and Rosa hates them (Later on, she won’t _believe_ that Gina Linetti chose just that time to break her arm, but that’s a discussion they’ll have later on in life). The baseball leaves a black eye, but her mother does her best to cover it up with makeup and Rosa continues on with her usual life.

She finds that she’s been right, and her soulmate is a real idiot. Paper cut pains and the feeling of a stubbed toe plague her all throughout her adolescent years. Rosa stops thinking much of it later on, because why does it matter? Soulmates are inconvenient and cause pain. Rosa doesn’t want one. She starts ignoring the little stings and jabs of pain as she makes her way through junior high.

But in the eighth grade, there’s a boy who’s convinced that Rosa is his soulmate, and Rosa isn’t there for it. She does her best to follow her mother’s advice and ignore him, but he consistently follows her around and starts to get on her nerves. The boy makes six attempts to kiss her in one week, but Rosa fends him off with threats of pepper spray. He even goes as far as to try punching her in the face during recess one day, just to see if he’ll feel the pain. Before he can land the punch, Rosa pepper sprays him between the eyes. She doesn’t even care, because she doesn’t feel a spicy sting in her eyes when she pepper sprays that boy. He isn’t her soulmate at all, and Rosa isn’t sure if she should be relieved or upset. She ends up getting kicked out of the school.

Rosa starts studying dance— ballet in particular. Most of the ballerinas are snobs, in their pink tutus and sophisticated smirks. She’s by far the most talented girl in her class, but Rosa hates it. She hates being so good, because all of the other ballerinas hate her for it. So when Rosa pirouettes one class and lands on her ankle wrong, most of the ballerinas are thrilled. Rosa barely notices the throbbing pain in her ankle spreading to her leg as she gets up and drags herself out of the class.

She doesn’t quit ballet— not immediately. Rosa recovers and continues dancing, but her passion for dance starts simmering down until it is almost completely gone. She hates everyone at the academy— and they hate her too. Rosa’s got no desire for being a ballerina anymore, so she drops out. However, on her last day at the academy, Rosa ends up beating up one of the ballerinas, when she makes a remark at the expense of Rosa’s soulmate. And Rosa feels nothing when she socks the dancer in the stomach. It’s not like she cares, anyways.

A few years go by uneventful, and Rosa’s glad. She would have almost thought that her soulmate has gone away, if it isn’t for the small paper cuts that she feels at the tips of her fingers at times. But her soulmate comes back, in the form of the most annoyingly brutal pain that Rosa has the dismay to experience. It stabs her in the eye, and she curses while doubling over and clutching her eye in the middle of a lecture at university. Tears stream out of her right eye— the injured one— as Rosa peers through her left eye and stumbles out of the class. She ends up sitting in a stall in the bathroom and wondering what the _hell_ her stupid soulmate has just done. Rosa doesn’t even know how to tell her soulmate that they’re a real idiot, so she ends up punching herself hard in the arm and hoping that her soulmate feels the punch.

A few months later, Rosa joins the police training academy. The training is vigorous, but Rosa’s numb to it. She just hopes that her soulmate can stomach sore limbs and muscles for the time that Rosa’s at the academy, because even _she_ thinks that the amount of push-ups that they’re made to do is ridiculous.

Rosa meets Jake Peralta at the academy, and they end up discussing soulmates. Before they become friends, however, Jake pinches himself, and Rosa confirms that she doesn’t feel a thing. They end up bonding over how many paper cuts both of their soulmates get on a regular basis. But while Rosa’s not ecstatic about soulmates, Jake _loves_ the idea of finding his.

“I just can’t wait to meet my soulmate, you know? I mean, I get hurt way more than my soulmate does, so I think I’d like to apologize for that. But love, you know? I can’t wait to be in love,” Jake tells her one day, when they’re doing push-ups.

“I can,” Rosa says. “I don’t know why everyone loves the idea of soulmates so much. All you do is carry their pain along with your own.”

“But it’s not _terrible,_ ” Jake counters. “Not fun, but not terrible. Kinda romantic, actually. I mean, at least it’s just physical pain, right?”

Rosa shrugs, dropping down onto her stomach from exhaustion. She fights it and picks herself back up, completing the fiftieth push-up for that day.

When she and Jake graduate from the police training academy, they have a party to celebrate. Jake ends up breaking a bottle and stupidly trying to collect the pieces with his bare hands. Rosa watches with amusement before grabbing a broom and a dustpan.

“Your soulmate is gonna think you’re a real stupid-head,” she says, observing as Jake runs his bloody hands under a cold stream of water in the sink.

“My soulmate probably always thought that,” Jake says, grinning rather stupidly. Rosa rolls her eyes and helps him clean up, but she accidentally manages to cut her own hand on a shard of glass as well. She bites back a curse and grabs the box of band-aids from Jake, who raises his eyebrows at her.

The next year passes by smoothly, the only bumps being the occasional sore limbs (has her soulmate been working out???) and small cuts here and there.

Rosa’s a beat cop, and she’s working a rather compelling case; a drug bust that she’s sure will become her first success story of many to come in her career. When the actual deal goes down, however, fire is opened and Rosa is hit with a burning pain in her leg. A bullet lodges itself in her calf muscle, and she grits her teeth with pain as she drags herself to the sidelines and wraps her leather jacket around the wound to stop the bleeding.

The only thought that runs through her head is of her soulmate— Rosa knows that her soulmate’s never been shot before, because if they were, then Rosa would have felt it. She feels a sharp jab in her stomach— no doubt from her soulmate.

When Rosa gets to the hospital, her leg gets stitched up properly and Jake ends up by her side.

“Damn, you got _shot_!” he says, rather ecstatically. “I can’t wait till I get shot on duty!”

Rosa narrows her eyes at him.

“I mean, like, non-fatally, of course. It would be _so_ cool, am I right?”

Rosa frowns. “Dude, I just got _shot_ ,” she says. “And my soulmate probably felt that too, right?” She looks down at her palm, where a familiar feeling suddenly etches into it. Her soulmate just got a paper cut. Of course. “I’m pretty sure my soulmate tried to punch me in the stomach for it.”

“Oh, yeah,” Jake says, his eyes casting downwards. “I do _not_ want my soulmate to feel that pain. Wait, is it painful? Is it really that painful? On a scale from one to ten—”

“Jake,” Rosa interrupts, rolling her eyes. “Don’t try to get shot.”

“Okay, fine,” Jake gives in. “But are you gonna have a cast? Can I sign it?”

A while after Rosa recovers from her bullet injury, she gets promoted to work at the Ninety-Ninth precinct, alongside Jake. They work pretty good together, since they’re always in sync with where they’re going with cases.

One evening, Rosa and Jake are chasing after a perp, and Rosa is _so_ close to tackling the criminal to the dirty sidewalk pavement—

Discomfort twists through her ankle and shoots up her calf and Rosa stumbles in her step. She trips over the sidewalk and lands hard on the concrete, scraping the side of her face. Rosa curses before picking herself up. Jake catches up with her, only to see that they’ve lost all sight of the perp.

“What happened?” he asks, sitting down on the curb next to her.

Rosa grimaces and carefully examines her ankle before putting a hand up to her cheek. “I think my soulmate twisted their ankle,” she mutters. “What an idiot. The perp got away.” She accepts a napkin that Jake offers her and wipes her face with it, dotting the napkin with fresh blood.

“It’s okay,” Jake says graciously, but Rosa still feels terrible nonetheless. “It’s not your fault. Let’s head back.”

So they go back to the precinct, where Jake tells Captain McGintley as to why their perp has gotten away. He doesn’t seem to care, so Rosa applies some antiseptic to her face and she and Jake continue working on their case.

Months later, Jake comes into the bullpen late one morning, which doesn’t draw any special attention, since he’s always late. Rosa doesn’t even notice until she spots the woman with flawless auburn hair following Jake. “Meet my best friend, guys! This is Gina Linetti, and we’ve been friends since like, birth.”

“Wrong,” Gina Linetti interrupts. “I was born three months before you.”

“Okay, so _I’ve_ been friends with Gina since birth, and she was just friend-less the first three months of her life,” Jake says. Gina swats him on the arm and does a scan of the bullpen. Rosa quickly looks down when Gina’s eyes land on her, and she doesn’t exactly know why. She continues to furiously type up her paperwork as Jake makes introductions for Gina.

When he says, “and she’s our new civilian administrator,” Rosa’s ears perk up. So Gina Linetti is allegedly going to be working with them. It’s not as if, Rosa finds Gina to be super mega-hot or anything. But in her typical Rosa-fashion, Rosa decides to ignore Gina. Rosa supposedly already has a soulmate, Gina probably has her own, so they don’t need to talk.

But for some reason, Rosa finds Gina erratic and it _intrigues_ her. Rosa is drawn to the mysterious enigma that is Gina Linetti, and she finds herself befriending the administrator. Suddenly, Rosa’s looking forward to what Gina has to say in conversations, and she’s filing away facts about Gina in her mind for later.

Jake, Rosa, Charles, Terry, and Gina are sitting in the briefing room one morning, discussing soulmates. Jake has a dreamy look over his face as he talks about his soulmate’s frequent paper cuts and how he would just _love_ to meet them already. Charles talks about how he injures himself pretty frequently, and Terry, the only one out of all of them who’s actually found their soulmate, tells them about his and Sharon’s star-crossed love story.

“My soulmate is a real idiot,” Rosa says. “They’re always getting injured in tiny ways and it’s annoying.”

Gina opens her mouth to speak and Rosa finds herself leaning forwards a little bit, eager to hear whatever Gina has to say on the topic of soulmates. “Yeah? Well, whoever my soulmate is, they’re really cool. That bitch got _shot_ once… at least, I _think_ they got shot, because if I had to imagine what a bullet felt like, then that would have been it.”

“Wait, really? You didn’t tell me that!” Jake protests. “That’s _so_ cool. Did it hurt? Like, I’m just asking cause I wanna make sure I know what’s happening in my soulmate’s head if _I_ ever get shot.”

Rosa rolls her eyes. “Jake, don’t get shot,” she says, but it’s something that she says so frequently nowadays that Jake doesn’t even notice.

“It hurt like _hell,_ ” Gina says, dragging out the word. Rosa can’t help but to suddenly think back to the time when she had gotten shot, and she feels a twinge of sympathy for her soulmate.

Rosa starts getting closer and closer with Gina, until she finds that she needs to distance herself from the woman. Rosa can’t exactly afford to get close with Gina, not when her soulmate is supposedly somewhere out there. Not that Rosa cares about any of the soulmate bullshit.

But it’s one day when Rosa is sitting in Captain Holt’s office, discussing crime rates, when Gina parades in and drops a stack of files on Holt’s desk. “Hey, Cap, here are the… I have no idea what these are, but I made Hitchcock do them.” She flips open one of the folders, and Rosa watches as Gina sharply withdraws her hand. “Ow. I just got a paper cut. Damn,” she mutters.

Rosa watches in shock as she feels a thin line of pain spreading at the side of her finger. As Gina turns around to leave the office, she smiles brightly at Rosa.

“Hey, boo,” Gina says, and twirls out of the office. Rosa numbly watches her go before dismissing the whole thing and returning to her conversation with Holt.

But the event stays in the back of her mind whenever they discuss soulmates, because there’s suddenly a slight possibility that Gina Linetti might be Rosa Diaz’s soulmate. Rosa thinks that it’s probably unlikely though; the whole paper cut incident _must_ have been a coincident.

Later on, Gina mentions that her soulmate had been shot in the _leg_ , and Rosa’s suspicions grow stronger. And she’s afraid of them, too. She likes Gina, like a lot. But what if her suspicions are false, and Gina turns out to have some other super-cool badass been-shot-in-the-leg-before soulmate? Rosa would be crushed, and she just can’t let herself get emotionally attached to Gina.

So when Rosa starts falling in _love_ with Gina, it’s the worst. It's to be in love with someone that might be your soulmate, but what if they’re not? She starts hanging out with Gina during lunch breaks and sitting next to Gina at Shaw's and just being in Gina’s presence more and more—

Until she can’t take it anymore. One afternoon, Rosa sits at her desk, watching Gina sit at her own desk a few feet away. Gina’s tapping away at her phone, and Rosa can’t help but to keep her eyes glued to Gina. A whirlwind of emotions flies inside of her, and she doesn’t know what to do about it.

It’s too late. Rosa’s fallen in too deep.

But she needs conformation that Gina Linetti might be her soulmate.

Rosa pulls out a thin pocket knife from her  jacket pocket and pulls her sleeve up. Subtly, still watching Gina out of the corner of her eye, Rosa softly drags the blade across her flesh. It digs into her skin and she sees a dribble of blood leak out. She grits her teeth when she feels the sting of the open air hit her blood, but she’s much more focused on Gina to care.

Gina suddenly yelps and  drops her phone on her desk. She grabs her arm and pushes up the sleeve, frowning. “What the _fuck_?” she says loudly, standing up. “Did my soulmate just get fucking stabbed?”

Rosa quickly pulls her sleeve back down, soaking up the fresh blood in the fabric. Luckily, the shirt is black, so the bloodstain won’t show. Rosa quickly shoves the knife under a few files and wipes away a fleck of blood on her desk, right as Gina starts making her way over.

“I think my soulmate just got stabbed,” Gina announces in a heavy voice. Rosa winces as Gina continues speaking, but Rosa can’t concentrate on Gina’s words. She’s more focused on her newfound discovery, that of which Gina is her soulmate and Rosa doesn’t know what to do about it.

She’s afraid of being in love with her soulmate, even though she knows it’s real and that she’s already fallen for Gina, perhaps way too deep.

Rosa doesn’t even notice when Gina walks off, because she’s too immersed in her thoughts about Gina.

She keeps this revelation to herself for a few days, but it hurts whenever Gina tries talking to her. Rosa does her best to ignore Gina, and she doesn’t even care if Gina’s starting to notice and act concerned for her. Soon, Gina seems to get the hint and leaves Rosa alone for a few days. It hurts; they’re some of Rosa’s hardest days at work because she just _doesn’t_ know what to do. Should she confront Gina? Wait for Gina to figure it out?

She can’t help but to sneak glances at Gina every now and then, though. At one point, she sees Gina poise a pen over the palm of her hand, and in the next moment, she feels a sharp stab in her own palm. Rosa keeps her eyes glued to her computer screen, not moving. She catches a blurry glimpse of Gina getting up from her desk and making her way out of the bullpen.

Hours later, Rosa notices that Gina still isn’t back. Rosa frowns, standing up and making her way over to Charles’s desk. “Hey, have you seen Gina?” she asks, attempting to appear nonchalant. “I need to, uh, get her to file a few cases away.”

“Oh, Gina?” Charles asks, tearing his eyes away from the cooking video he had just been watching. “I think I saw her go that way a while back.” He points to the corridor that Rosa recognizes as the path to Babylon.

“Okay, thanks.” Rosa pats Charles on the shoulder and then walks briskly down to Babylon. She isn’t sure what to do, so she just pushes aside the storage crates and lets herself into the secret bathroom.

Gina Linetti is huddled on the floor in the corner of the bathroom, with her arms tucked around her knees. She’s clearly crying, but she looks up and immediately wipes away her tears when she sees Rosa. “Oh, hey, Rosa!” Gina says in a quivering voice. “Uh, what’s up? What are you doing here?”

“Were you just crying?” Rosa asks, putting the obvious into the clear.

“No,” Gina lies.

Rosa sighs heavily and sits down next to Gina. “Seriously, why are you crying? What’s wrong? If there’s anyone I need to beat up—” She looks Gina in the eyes, trying to pry open the shutters that are blocking her access to seeing Gina’s soul. And suddenly, Rosa is wishing that she could feel Gina’s emotional pain, because Rosa just wants to share Gina’s burden and help Gina out with whatever’s wrong.

“You’re an idiot,” Gina laughs hollowly. “You’re always talking about how your soulmate is the idiot, but you’re so wrong. _You’re_ the stupid one.” She blinks and looks away from Rosa, setting her forehead on top of her knees.

Rosa stares at her with confusion. “What—”

“You’re so stupid, Rosa! I’m in love with you even though you’re not my fucking soulmate because you’re not even feeling my pain!” Gina exclaims, picking her head up. Tears run down her blotchy face, and Gina shuts her eyes tight and sobs into her knees.

Rosa’s never seen Gina this… _broken._ Gina’s never _ever_   been this vulnerable.

“Wait, is this about the whole soulmates thing?” Rosa asks, finally coming to her senses. “I— Gina—” She rolls up her sleeve, revealing the scar from when she had cut herself a few days earlier. “Gina, please,” Rosa begs. “Look at this.”

Gina slowly picks her head up and looks at the mark on Rosa’s arm. She stares at it in confusion for a few seconds before the pieces finally click in her mind. “You're my soulmate— but— I stabbed myself with a pen and you didn’t even notice!”

“I did,” Rosa says. “I just didn’t react.”

“Oh,” Gina says. “I guess I should have thought of that? You’re Rosa, after all. Super tough.”

“Gina,” Rosa says slowly, looking at Gina in the eyes, “we’re soulmates.”

“Oh, yeah,” Gina says, and a smile finally breaks out onto her tear-stained face. “We are. Thank god, because I’ve been in love with you this whole time, and I don’t know what I would do if—”

Rosa cuts her off by pressing a soft kiss to Gina’s mouth. They break away, and Rosa stares into Gina’s eyes, seeing the vulnerability and tenderness and love that’s pouring into Gina’s aura. She cups Gina’s face with her hands and strokes Gina’s cheek with her thumb. Rosa leans in and kisses Gina again, with desperation and affection and intimacy. They break apart nearly a minute later, and all Rosa can do is smile, at her _soulmate_.

They carry their newfound ecstasy around with as much secrecy as they can, because Rosa and Gina decide to not tell anyone just yet.

The entire squad finds out a month later, but not from the free will of either Rosa or Gina. When Gina gets hit by a bus, all hell breaks loose in Rosa’s body. She feels like every single bone in her body has been shattered and then lit to flames and then hit over and over and over again like a punching bag. She feels bruised. She feels broken.

Rosa’s back at the precinct when it happens, congratulating Terry for solving a case. Jake and Holt have returned to the bullpen as well, after working a long case. But then the bus hits Gina and Rosa lets out a guttural scream that hauntingly echoes through the bullpen; a cry for help. She falls to the floor, because she isn’t even half strong to fight this kind of tremendous pain.

Needless to say, her scream alarms everyone. Terry leaps up from his desk and rushes to her side, and Jake and Captain Holt follow in his steps. Jake throws off his leather jacket and tries tucking it over Rosa, but she pushes it away and screams again. Tears leak out of her eyes and she starts sobbing uncontrollably, trying to tuck herself into a small ball on the floor.

“Detective Diaz!” Rosa hears Holt's voice, echoing through her ears. “Rosa, look at me!”

She can’t. Everything hurts too much. She hears a faint whisper of Jake saying something about soulmates— right before she passes out from the pain.

When Rosa comes to, she’s laying on the couch in Captain Holt’s office. A soft blanket is tucked under her chin, and she finds Captain Holt leaning over her with concern.

“You’re not physically hurt in any way,” he assures her. “This was your soulmate’s pain… ah—”

“Gina was hit by a bus,” Jake interrupts. Worry is etched deep into his forehead looks down at his phone. “Rosa, I think Gina’s your soulmate.”

Rosa starts crying again, because she can’t help it and she can’t bring herself to move her body. “Gina,” she mumbles coarsely, blinking rapidly. “Gina’s not okay.”

“Gina is going to be okay,” Captain Holt assures her. “She has just gotten out of surgery, and she will be recovering in a while. Do you need time to process—”

“I already know that Gina’s my soulmate,” Rosa interrupts, attempting to stand up. She collapses back down onto the couch and holds the blanket to her chest. “And Gina’s going through literal hell right now, so I have to get to her.” It’s all she has to say in order to get Terry to lift her and drive to the hospital.

In the next month, things start feeling better for both Rosa and Gina. Rosa knows that she got the better half of the deal— at least she can still move around and continue along with her usual life despite the numbing pain, since Rosa’s bones aren’t _actually_ broken. She visits Gina every day at the hospital, until Gina gets discharged and comes back to work.

The first thing Gina says to Rosa is “I’m so sorry for putting you through that.”

“Don’t be,” Rosa says. “I’m really sorry that you got hit by a bus. And hey, I don’t mind sharing some of your pain.”

It takes them a while to start navigating their feelings again; after the whole bus incident. Rosa tries not to approach Gina too suddenly about the whole “love” thing, because she knows that Gina is still hurting and she wants to be as careful as possible.

Until Gina snaps one morning and pulls Rosa to Babylon to tell her off. “I’m not a ticking time bomb, Rosa. You can _kiss_ me, you know. I won’t blow up in your face.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you, though,” Rosa says with concern.

Gina rolls her eyes and pushes Rosa against the wall, tugging her hand into Rosa’s hair and pressing her lips again Rosa’s. Rosa’s breath catches in her throat as she kisses Gina back, passion intermingling with the sweetness of the kiss.

When they break away and Rosa’s finally able to properly breathe again, her lips turn up in a soft smile and she presses her forehead against Gina’s. “You’re such an idiot,” she murmurs softly.

“But I’m _your_ idiot,” Gina says, grinning up at Rosa, who chuckles.

“Yeah,” Rosa says. “You’re mine.” And she relishes in the fact of knowing that Gina Linetti is her soulmate, her one true love, the person she belongs with, and the person that she’ll cherish for the rest of her life. And Rosa Diaz loves it, because she’s in love with Gina Linetti and she doesn’t mind sharing Gina’s pain for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are heavily appreciated!! Tell my what you think so far! Also, if you want to personally tell me off, it's [@darkrosemind](https://darkrosemind.tumblr.com), [@darkrosemind](https://twitter.com/darkrosemind)!!!


End file.
